Lost Girls
by Gwen Fire
Summary: Peter Pan releases his shadow to look for believers. Hopefully boys. Instead, he gets the exact opposite. Instead, he gets Nicole, Arin, and Nikola, the 3 girls with boring lives. Peter Pan gets an idea, and that they might help find the heart of the truest believer. He was right, because remember, Peter Pan never fails. Rated T because reasons.
1. Chapter 1: Nicole POV

**Chapter 1: Nicole POV**

I sighed. Arin sat on a chair, Nikola sat on the grass, and I was on the white fence.

"Get in here!" Our teacher barked. "Break is over!" Boys and girls ran into the small schoolhouse, with us three behind them.

School. It was a one room schoolhouse, and it barely fit all of the kids.

"Nicole." Arin nudged my ribs, as I was starting to fall asleep. "Only one hour, don't worry." Her light brown eyes shined brightly. Why was she so pretty? She had raven black hair, always pulled back with a headband. She had fair skin, with a slight blush. I guarantee she would get all of the boys when we grew older.

"Look." Nikola pointed to a boy in the back of the room, who was deeply asleep. "Any ideas, Nicole?"

I nodded, and ripped up a few pieces of paper. I crumbled a big piece of paper. Inside of it was a small rock that I found earlier. I crumbled up the small pieces and stuck them on the big paper. A spiky ball. Not that great, but it'll work. I threw it at the boy, who's name was Arya, and woke up with a large snort.

"Arya," The teacher went all the way to the back and tapped her stick on his head. "Sleeping? Stay after school for today."

"Yes Ms. Darling." Arya muttered, glared at me.

"Oh, what do you know?" Ms. Darling chirped. "Time to go!"

Me, Arin, and Nikola jumped out of our seats. All of the kids ran out of the schoolhouse, but when I was going through the door, Ms. Darling stopped me.

"How's the foster home?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Fine, thank you. Why?"

"No reason. See anything strange lately?" She asked.

"No..."

"He told me-" When she realized I was there, she stopped. "You may go."

"What did Ms. Darling want?" Arin asked when I got out.

"She acted... Strange..." I started trailing off, because I saw something.

"Nicole?" Nikola waved her hand in front of my face. "Are you there?"

"Did you not see that?" I screeched. "There was something in the bushes! There it is again!" Arin gasped all of a sudden.

"What?!" She yelped. "What is in it?" She hid behind me.

"I may be going crazy." I rubbed my hands against my temples. "Maybe I want to go to sleep. Maybe this is a dream. Pinch me." Nikola pinched me, and I yelped. "Yep, this is real life."

"Well then, what did you see?" Nikola stood in my way.

"Something dark. Like a shadow... I'm going to go look for it." I started going around in the bushes.

"Come on." Arin whined. "Besides, we're all sleeping at my house, remember?"

"Right!" Nikola pulled me out of the bushes.

"Fine." I grumbled.

**(pretend this is a line breaker) (Duh)**

"Nicole," Arin cooed. "You're not thinking about what happened earlier, right?"

"Maybe." When I said that, a dark thing flew in the room and flew under the bed. I dived after it. When I caught it, I studied it. "Guys, it's the shadow." I went over to my backpack and stuffed the shadow in it.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Nikola yawned.

"Yeah." I agreed.

**Yay, another story! This time, Peter Pan style!**

**I felt bored, so here it is!**

**This is probably going to be a short story. Maybe. But this won't impact on my other stories, don't worry!**

**Review and Rate if you liked!**


	2. Chapter 2: Peter Pan POV

**Chapter**** 2: Peter POV**

Tink's jingle of bells was annoying me now.

"All right, all right!" I whisper. "It's just... That... I haven't seen a HUMAN for a long time, you know?" Tink's tiny head bobbed up and down.

"Exactly why you're here." She whispered.

I looked through the window. "I hope I haven't let my shadow go for nothing."

I pushed open the window and looked around. There were 3 girls, all of them sleeping. They looked around my age, but heck, I don't even know my own age.

I looked around for anything suspicious. Nothing. I started to climb out, but Tinker Bell started yelling.

"It's right here, you dumb ass!" She yelled and pointed toward the backpack that was placed next to a wardrobe. I opened it, and my shadow jumped out. It flew around, then decided to kickoff a girl's face. She shot right up and started slapping the front of her face.

"Is the shadow out?" She asked, looking up. At least I wasn't up there. It was too early for her to see me.

She got up and started shaking the other girls. "Arin, Nikola, the shadow's out of my backpack."

"Shut up." A girl grumbled.

"Yeah." The other girl slapped her hand away.

"Fine." The woken up girl started to head toward the wardrobe. "I'll look for him then."

I saw the shadow at a table, trying to get his foot unstuck. I shot toward him. The girl saw him too and tackled it before I even got to it.

"Ah ha!" The girl exclaimed. "Got you!"

"Can I have my shadow?" I ask, deciding it was time to show myself. The girl's eyes widened and handed the shadow.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my friend's room?" She balled her fists.

"Did I forget to introduce myself?" I mock. "Peter. Peter Pan's what they call me." Her eyes glared at me.

"How did you get here?" Her fists never opened.

"Flying. Stick out your fists." She did so, and I opened them. "Don't do that for so long. You'll look aggressive to others."

"That's the point."

"What for? Why do that?"

"Cause. It makes others leave you alone." She balled her fists again and I smirked.

"If you think that will make me leave, think again." I laugh. "I'm here for an offer, and I want to know if you'll except it."

"An offer?" She unraveled her fists. "For who?"

I pretended to read a list. "For Miss Arin, Miss Nikola, and Miss Nicole."

"Well, I'm Nicole, so, tell me the offer."

"Ah!" I wag my finger at her. "I need all 3 of you. Can you wake them up?" I pointed to the other girls. She nodded and started throwing pillows everywhere. The other girls groggily got up.

"What now?" Nikola asked.

"A Peter Pan has an offer." Nicole gestured toward me.

"Peter Pan?" Arin squealed. She looked at the others. "What? My foster parents used to tell Peter Pan stories to Coco."

"What's the offer?" Nicole balled her fists. Again.

"What did I tell you?" I ask. She opened them. "Good. Now, my shadow shows children who need some fun. And the shadow came here. So, you are given an offer to go to Neverland, to stay or to visit. If you don't like it, you go home. If you do like it, you get to stay forever and maybe get to join the Lost Boys."

"Sure." Nicole said simply. "I need some fun."

"Sure." The other girls said.

"Well then, that was easier than I thought." I laugh. "Tinker Bell." Tink started sprinkling pixie dust everywhere a and the girls started flying.

"Come along, then." I fly out the window. "Off to Neverland!"

**Ok, this was a disappointment for a chapter. Sorry.**

**Its 10pm right now for me, so really sorry.**

**Hope you liked this piece of crap.**

***friend glares at me***

**Ok, fine. This "beautiful" chapter.**

**~Gwen**


	3. Chapter 3: Chris POV

**Chapter 3: Chris POV**

"Hey!" I yell. "Pan's back!" He indeed was, with 3 girls.

"Prisoners?" Daniel asked.

"No." Pan answered. "Visitors."

"Fun." I smirk, then faulter under a death glare from one of the girls. "Who are you guys?"

"Arin." An asian girl shakes my hand. "And you are?.."

"I used to be Felix." I let go of her. "Now I'm Chris."

"Nikola." A light eyed girl said.

"And you are?.." I raise an eyebrow toward the girl who did the death glare.

"The name's Nicole." She punched me in the arm. And it HURT.

"Ow," I mutter. "Never knew that girls had strong punches." She glares at me again.

"What are we going to do?" Nikola asks. "Just sit around?"

"Really?" I ask. "This is Neverland. Anything is possible. First, weapons."

"Are there bow and arrows?" Arin asked. "And possibly a dagger?"

"Of course." I toss her both of those items. "And you, Nikola?"

"Something throwable and able to stab someone." Nikola crossed her arms.

"A spear should work." I toss her one. "And the hard to get, Nicole."

"A sword would work." She grabbed one from the table. "If I loose it, I can use my hands."

"Ok, first thing." I point to all of the weapons. "Those are coated with a powerful plant, Dreamshade. If you touch it, or get stabbed with it, you will die after a day or two. Maybe even right away."

"Cool." Nicole started practicing attacks, stabbing the air. "Any animals I can kill?"

I smirk. This girl was battle-thirsty. "Down that way."

"When you come back," Peter called after her. "I expect to see a lot of food for the Lost Boys to eat!"

"No problem!" I heard her yell, followed by a squawk. I laugh.

"Don't worry about Nicole." Arin giggles. "She's dependable. Sometimes."

"Yup." Nikola laughed. "When it comes to food, she'll work hard to get it."

Five minutes later, the campfire was lit and Nicole came back with bundles of food. She even had to take several trips to bring all of them!

I suddenly felt a kick at my legs. I turn around and see Nicole. She smirks and pointed at the food.

"Trying to make me carry it?" I smirk. "Here, you have to work to get your place. Carry it yourself."

"Someday," I heard her say. "I will trick you. Just going to have to wait." She hauled the food on her back and dumped it near the campfire. "Done. Food for days."

"Oi!" Peter exclaimed. "That's a lot of food!"

Nicole sat down and took a bite out of cooked food. She looked stunning. Her hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail with a vine. Her shoes were leafs and vines pulled together. Her shirt was her original shirt, which was a red tank top, and it had a vine curling around her torso. Her pants were ripped jeans, and she claims she found while she was searching for food. Then I shook my head. I had to snap out of it. She would never like me. I'm a Lost Boy, a boy who lost his parents a long time ago.

I took a bite out of my food, and watched how Nicole and her friends danced around the campfire.

**Ok, better than last chapter.**

**Who thinks Chris is in love? *raises hand and looks around to find that no one else raised their hand* Ok, fine. :( Be that way.**

**Review and stuff!**

**~Gwen**


	4. Chapter 4: Arin POV

**Chapter 4: Arin POV**

Well, I had a fun night of dancing with my friends... And maybe stopping by to flirt with the kissthirsty Daniel... Anyways...

When I woke up, I was in a wood cage. "Hey!" I yell. Then I hear a bang next to me.

"You dumbass cage." A voice grumbled.

"Nicole?" I ask hopefully.

"Don't worry." She grunted. "I'll break out of here. Then break you guys out. Unless something tries to stop me."

"Where am I?" A voice sleepily asked.

"In a cage." Nicole hollowly laughed.

"Oh," Nikola yawned. "Cool."

I nod and start singing. It was because we were pretty much set up.

_Me: No matter which way you go,_

_No matter which way you stay,_

_You're out of my mind, out of my mind, out of my mind, out of my mind._

_Nicole: I was walking with a ghost._

_Nikola: I said please, please don't insist._

_Nicole: I was walking with a ghost._

_Nikola: I said please, please don't insist._

_Me: No matter which way you go,_

_No matter which way you stay,_

_You're out of my mind, out of my mind, out of my mind, out of my mind._

_Nicole: I was walking with a ghost._

_Nikola: I said please, please don't insist._

_Nicole: I was walking with a ghost._

_Nikola: I said please, please don't insist._

_Me: No matter which way you go,_

_No matter which way you stay,_

_You're out of my mind, out of my mind, out of my mind, out of my mind._

_Nicole: I was walking with a ghost_

_I was walking with a ghost_

_Me: Out of my mind, out of my mind._

_Out of my mind, out of my mind._

_You're out of my mind, out of my mind._

_Out of my mind, out of my mind._

_Out of my mind, out of my mind._

_Out of my mind, out of my mind._

_Nicole: I was walking with a ghost._

_I was walking with a ghost._

_I was walking with a ghost._

_I was walking with a ghost._

_I was walking with a ghost._

_I was walking with a ghost._

Once we were done, Nicole broke her cage.

"Let go of me!" She yelled.

"Good job." A voice chuckled.

"Pan!" I scream. "Let us out!"

"No worries." I suddenly dropped to the ground, with Peter standing above me. "You passed a test."

"What test?" Nikola asked, who was right next to me.

Pan eyed Nicole, who sighed. "To become a Lost Boy." She helped me and Nikola up.

"Did we pass?" I yawn.

"Yes." A voice answered. Chris. "Now, we, the Lost Boys, pronounce you girls, Arin, Nicole, and Nikola, The Lost Girls!" Nicole blushed, which didn't happen often, and Nikola giggled as she was pulled into a dance near the campfire.

"So?" Daniel appeared next to me.

"So what?" I raise my eyebrow.

"How does it fell? To be a Lost Girl, I mean."

I shrug. "It's ok."

"Ok?!" He looked surprised. "It's not fun for you?!"

"I don't know..." I turn my head around to see Nicole nosing around in the bushes. "What are you doing?" I laugh.

Her eyes looked curious. "I hear pipes. Pipe noises are coming from over there."

**Well.**

**I asked my friend which story she wanted me to update, and she said Lost Girls. Probably cause she really likes Peter Pan/Robbie Kay. Then again, I also like them... ANYWAYS...**

**Hope you liked the chapter! If so, just review and stuff, ok? Is it that hard?! JK LOVE YOU GUYS. AND GIRLS.**

**I'LL JUST GO NOW.**

**~Gwen**


	5. Chapter 5: Nicole POV

**Chapter 5: Nicole POV**

Arin probably thinks I'm crazy.

I hear pipes through the bushes, I really do!

Am I crazy?

"Yeah," Nikola steps up. "Why do I hear pipes that stop every 5 seconds?"

I finally found a way through the bushes and saw a hooded person. A pimply person stepped up and said,

"Pied Piper."

"Is that what they're calling me?" Pan's voice was heard from under the hood.

"Nicole!" The Lost Boy Chris tackled me away from that spot. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" I mock. "Spy? I always do that."

"No..." He looked nervous. "If he sees you, he'll be curious and kill you if he finds out you're a Lost Girl."

"Who even is he?" I peeked out the hole again.

"Rumplestiltskin." He took my hand and pulled me away. "Peter's son."

"SON?!" I screech. That wasn't really attractive. "But he looks younger than him!"

"Hey," He warned. "He's older than he looks. Now, you need to hide."

"What about Arin and Nikola?" I ask. "And the pipes I heard?"

"They'll come later. And the pipes I'll explain after he leaves." He pointed up to a tree. "Climb up there. Pan's tree will protect you since you're a Lost Girl."

After forever, I hear rustling next to me. I slowly pull out my sword and face toward the sound. When it stopped, a boy's face appeared.

"You're not Chris." I realize slowly. "Or Arin. Or Nikola."

"No," He smiled. "I'm Baelfire."

"Baelfire?" I lower my sword. "How do I know you're not Pan in disguise?"

"Because I'm not?" He looked at me, confused. "Why do you look like a jungle woman?"

"Nicole!" Pan's voice rang through the tree. "You can come out now!" I looked out of the leaves and jumped.

"Hey!" Baelfire called after me. "What about me?"

"Just jump!" I yell.

"Nicole!" Arin hugged me as hard as she could. "Why were you up there?"

"Because Chris led me up there." I was confused.

"We could have used a fighter like you." Pan looked angry. "Chris,"

"Yes?" Chris stepped up, looking very sheepish.

"He wasn't supposed to bring me there." I realized. "He brought me there so I wouldn't get hurt! He lied to me!" My hands shot up to my temples.

"What did he lie to you about?" Nikola softly asked.

"Everything!" I yell and run off.

"Nicole!" Pan yelled after me.

"What?!" I start running backwards.

Pan looked looked angry, but then he softened. "Just come back."

I ignore him and ran off, faster and faster.

**(pretend this is a linebreaker) (Duh)**

When I finally stop, I'm at a cave.

"Hey," A voice was behind me. I whipped my head around and saw Baelfire. I relaxed just a bit.

"Pan sent you?" I ask, studying the cave.

"No," He followed me. "I followed you myself." I tried to hide a smile. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

"You're smiling." His eyes sparkled. "I didn't think it was possible with you."

"I guess that's true." I shrug.

"Hey, do you have a candle with you?" He asked eagerly. I frowned. That was an odd request.

"I don't," I say and he slumps. "But I know how to make one!" I dig into my pockets to find a white crayon. I make a fire quickly and shaped the crayon.

"There." I hold out the candle toward him. While I was making the candle, he was poking holes in a coconut.

"Yes!" He cheered. "Watch this." He lit the candle and put it inside the coconut. When he shut it, stars appeared.

"Cool." I breathed. "Stars."

"I know," He smiled. "It's really cool."

And we probably sat there the entire night watching them.

***Gasp***

**The star thingy!**

**Are you guys happy I added it? I felt like I had to do the tiniest romance with Baelfire/Neal and Nicole.**

**Don't worry, they won't be like that forever.**

**Love, review, rate!**

**~Gwen**


End file.
